With an automatic transmission in which shift is controlled by hydraulic pressure of hydraulic oil, since the hydraulic oil changes the viscosity and the fluidity depending on a temperature, an oil temperature sensor to detect the oil temperature of the hydraulic oil is provided, and the shift is controlled according to the oil temperature.
Here, since an abnormal oil temperature sensor cannot correctly detect the oil temperature and therefore a speed ratio cannot be accurately controlled, there has been known a shift control device (see JP2010-203529A) that restricts a shift speed and a shift range.